1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to automatic watering devices. More specifically, the present invention is drawn to a self-watering device for a hanging plant.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has become highly fashionable to display hanging plants in homes, offices, restaurants, hotels, etc. Hanging plants are aesthetically pleasing and add a bit of “feng shui” to the particular environment. Plants, however do require attention or they will wither and die, thus defeating the intended aesthetic purpose. The most common causes of plant deterioration are lack of watering, overwatering and improper fertilizer dosage. Performing these functions requires time and consistency. Hiring nursery people entails expense. The art would certainly welcome an automatic plant watering and fertilizing device that requires minimum maintenance and is aesthetically compatible with the plant. Thus, a self-watering plant hanger solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The related art is awash with automatic plant watering devices. Pertinent samples of such devices are cited and identified in the accompanying IDS. However, none of the cited and identified related art, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to disclose the invention as will subsequently be described and claimed.